<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses with Da boys (and one hug from Luke bc I love my tiny son) by HunniLibra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010081">Kisses with Da boys (and one hug from Luke bc I love my tiny son)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra'>HunniLibra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, He Gets a Hug, Headcanon, Smooching, minus Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some HC's I wrote on my tumblr. Thought I would share here while I work on bigger projects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses with Da boys (and one hug from Luke bc I love my tiny son)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Diavolo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All-encompassing </em>
</p>
<p>-His kisses sear your soul and claim your heart. He has competition with the brothers and he wants you to know he is simply the best. </p>
<p>-They start off soft and damn near innocent. He lures you in, thinking you can control it, control him.</p>
<p>-But once your hands are resting on his broad shoulders and he feels your body sag against him you are his. He’ll give you a taste of royalty, the opulence, and refinement, you will never feel a kiss like his from any other. He lays claim with a swipe of his tongue and a slight hint of fangs. </p>
<p>-He leaves you then. Letting you come back to your senses with a smug smirk. </p>
<p><strong>Barbatos</strong>  </p>
<p>
  <em>Hurried and heated</em>
</p>
<p>-Kissing him is a challenge all of its own. Try catching a demonic butler with time-warping capabilities, go on. I’ll wait.</p>
<p> <br/>-He’s always busy and try as he might to make time for you (haha) it’s hard. Diavolo and the royal courts keep him on his toes. </p>
<p><br/>-But the rare miracles of downtime he chases you. Kisses are fast and fueled with all the passion he can muster before he has to rush off again. He pours his hearts into it, expressing all the words he can’t quite articulate.</p>
<p>-When his lips brush yours for once in his long life it feels like time slows around him. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Simone </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tempting but timid </em>
</p>
<p>-His angel, he has appearances and rules to uphold. Not that he is scared of falling mind you. Just he has to set a good example for Luke.</p>
<p> <br/>-The first time he kisses you it’s so chaste and sweet on your end. But for him it was like a shock of electricity. An indulgence he had been denied for so long.</p>
<p><br/>-He won’t say he’s addicted but he’ll steal as many kisses throughout the day as he can. All sweet and brief. </p>
<p><br/>-He wants more, and you feel him holding back. Hands once cupping your cheeks now began to explore. Fingers traveling down your silhouette with almost giddy delight. But he always stops himself from doing too far, afraid of what might happen if he goes too far.     </p>
<p>
  <strong>Solomon</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Teasing</em> </p>
<p>-He’s been around. He is (in his eyes) a very gifted and talented kisser. So he likes to play with you. Makes it fun for both parties involved.</p>
<p><br/>-He makes you chase his lips. He’ll pull away mere millimeters reveling in your flushed face and little huff of indignation as you chase after him. </p>
<p><br/>-He’ll also make sure to kiss you around the brothers, taking extra delight in playing it up around them. Nothing so uncouth as a full make-out session no but a slip of his tongue to pull a sigh from you. That’s enough to torment them and he knows it. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hugs with Luke</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Simply the best</em>
</p>
<p>-First, off he always smells like sugar cookies or some baked goods. It just seems to radiate from him and clings to your clothes after. Puts a smile one your face after he dashes off, even after a quick hug you can’t help but be in a better mood after.</p>
<p><br/>-He squeezes you hard. Half to show you that he is strong and can protect you from demons, but also because he gets so excited to see you. </p>
<p><br/>-He saves his hugs for you, Simone, and Barbatos (but that was ONLY ONCE after he saved a cake Luke was trying to make from burning)<br/>Loves it if you can swing him around when you hug. If you haven’t seen him in awhile be ready to get bulldozed by a tiny blonde chihuahua. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>